What Becomes Of Me
by CreSentMoOn99
Summary: Kagome left for college, she feels like her mother is hiding something, She meets the most arrgoant man she had ever laid eye on, yet... she didn't expect to fall in love... (SK)
1. Ch 1 The Boring Beginning

*Disclaimer. This is where I tell people I own Inuyasha right? ^Snort^ no ^sigh^ unfortunately I don't.  
  
Summary: Kagome has just been accepted into the most prestigious colleges, yet her life is just getting Abnormaler everyday.  
  
The day was just beginning. Mr. Sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Dozens of cardboard boxes were dispersed all over the lavender colored room. In the corner, a girl at 18, stood bent, packing the rest of her clothes, stuffed animals, and most importantly, her beautiful necklace. It was a stunning pink jewel that had a little crescent moon in the middle. Her Ji-chan called it the Shikon No Tama, and most wear it at all times for good luck.  
  
***  
  
Vicious curses were thrown at a red-haired freshman. It was only her first year at Tokyo College and her dorm room was NOT what she expected. Her roommate was a totally crabby sophomore. He maybe the most gorgeous guy on campus, but she knew first hand he was the most arrogant . well it wasn't her way to curse at another human being but she was a nail away from doing so. She walked into her room and started packing. She hoped whatever person got to be this guy's roommate next, might have a little sense and make a run for it before they got their feelings hurt.  
  
***  
  
Kagome Higurashi was just about to leave in her rundown yet trusty Mazda and drive to her new home for the next four years, Tokyo University. She was ecstatic to hear she was accepted on a scholarship for archery. All she had to do was help out as assistant, participate in competitions, have at least a 3.0 average, and she would be set.  
  
You see, her family wasn't very rich. Her mother worked 24/7 for the last 2 years ever since her father had pasted away. Yet she didn't understand one thing, all the adults were sad but not 'Oh my gosh he died, who's going to take care of us, I won't ever see him again' kind of way. It was a bit weird at the funeral, yet something told her it wouldn't be so bad. Her mother never complained and Ji-chan is helping out at the corner store and well they were teary-eyed when she told then that she would be living there to, for better access to the college. Her archery classes would begin at 5.30 am in the morning and the association thought it would be easier to go back and forth so she wouldn't have to drive 4 hours to the school everyday.  
  
She felt like her mother and grandfather was hiding something from her, but she couldn't finger it. On this day, the day she had to leave her mother gave her a hug and thrusted a huge a rectangular present wrapped in blue wrapping paper with yellow moons on them. Then she whispered, "Open it when you get there. Bye Sweetie."  
  
With that Kagome leapt into her red Mazda, wiped a tear and drove off with her mother waving in the rear view mirror, looking like she just lost something as precious as gold.  
  
***  
  
A.N. I know this chapter was pretty boring, but I have to start somewhere! It'll get a bit interesting next chapter. I promise. Please Review! I'll update every Tuesday and Thursday. More reviews will make it quicker. I'll make the next one longer, and by the way Fluffy will be in the next chapter! Ja'ne!  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Ch 2 Her New Dilemna

. With that Kagome leapt into her red Mazda, wiped a tear and drove off with her mother waving in the rear view mirror, looking like she just lost something as precious as gold.  
  
Ch. 2 Her Dilemma  
  
Kagome sighed; she had to move into the pent house sweet on the 25th floor, the highest in the residence. She remembered what happened exactly 5 minutes ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm truly sorry Miss. Higurashi. But your room has been taken by a freshman that moved from the penthouse." Said the landlord.  
  
"But. what was wrong with the pent house?" Kagome asked incredulously!  
  
"Well she had to share with a roommate, and it was uncomfortable. Perhaps.you would like to take it?"  
  
"What?!' Kagome questioned a second time, "Why would you do that? Wait, what's the catch?"  
  
"Well, there is no catch. It's just empty and it seems you need a place to stay. So how bout it?"  
  
Kagome looked skeptical. "I don't know." She replied, "Isn't it pretty expensive?"  
  
"What? If that's the problem then why not charge you lets say. 200 dollars each week? Instead of the regular 1000 a month?" (A.N. Have no clue how much dorms are. just making it up.)  
  
"Sure! You have yourself a deal!" 'Why this will save my mother a lot of money! Hope they're happy!'  
  
"But there is only one thing you must abide by." said the landlord suddenly.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You must live there for a month and sign a contract stating what we have just agreed on."  
  
"Umm.. sure."  
  
So for the next 10 minutes they sorted out all the problems that might arise at a later time, then impulsively the landlord yelled, "Good Luck child! God Bless you!"  
  
Then the door slammed shut.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Geezz, I wonder what's wrong with the sweet? Well I'm about to find out.' Kagome thought.  
  
Then she headed to the green interior elevator towards her new home.  
  
*End it? Naw.*  
  
By the time she walked towards her new room, B2 Lv 25, she got nervous.  
  
Slowly she slid her gold key into the lock and opened the wooden door.  
  
Kagome dropped her bags on the floor. The walls were colored snow white with black carpet. A black and white marble countertop from the kitchen could be seen to the left. On her right a beautiful view of Tokyo could be seen. In the middle of the room there was a large leather seat and a huge 30-inch television looming in front. Straight ahead there was a hallway that led to on of the master bedrooms. As she wandered toward it, she wondered if it would be hers.  
  
Inside there was a large king sized bed with black silk sheets and curtains decorating it. The room was elegant and simple. In the middle of the room there was a huge rug that had a huge dog of some kind on the front.  
  
Towards the side there was a flat silver monitor sitting on a black desk. With it, a man with silver hair sat. His graceful fingers flying all across the keyboard. As if hearing her enter he turned his head towards her, amber eyes clashed with the sky blue of Kagome's.  
  
She hadn't lived here 10 minutes and she sensed trouble.  
  
A.N. The next chappie will be in Fluffy point of view!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
P.S. Sorry so late to update. But homework is piling up! 


	3. Ch 3 Half of Ch 4

Ch. 3  
  
*Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.*  
  
.When I turned my head, my eyes fell into a daze of blue. This.girl had the must beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Her hair in a neat ponytail, and a pink tank top that showed a inch of her finely toned stomachs, and those short shorts displayed a pair of long tanned legs that he wished would wrap around his waist. grr. she's just like the rest of them, but her ensemble was just too appealing on that body.  
  
*Kagome's P.O.V.*  
  
"I suppose you're the new roommate I'm stuck with?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hai. I am. I'm stuck with you to, like it or not." She answered coolly.  
  
*A.N. Ok this will change different views but I'm too lazy to keep writing that part so, bear with me.*  
  
Well well well. his new roommate had a fiery tongue. This was a first all his roommates were either: fainting girls that wanted him in their beds, guys that were jealous, and there was one that was gay. That just totally freaked him out! HE had to leave his apartment quickly and told the landlord that he would pay double to get rid of this guy.  
  
Then came the red headed girl. Sesshoumaru hoped that maybe if he hurt her feeling enough and showed that she wasn't welcome maybe she resigned, his plan didn't fail him, but then again. his plans never fail him. (A.N. A bit cocky eh?)  
  
But this. this girl. just stares at him like he was like a piece of trash. like he, Sesshoumaru was nothing. Boy, this was a new feeling.  
  
Hold on. what's this strange sensation in his stomach? Maybe he had the flu and this new girl would leave? He had this funny feeling that if he wasn't rid of her, she would cause some trouble. maybe not physically.  
  
"Well. Are you just going to stand there all day?" Kagome asked a little frustrated. I mean come on! This guys just stands there checking you out isn't just a bit creepy? But then again, Kagome just did it. While her new 'roommate' was looking at her, she did the exact same thing.  
  
This guy had a nice body, toned biceps and triceps. He wore snug jeans and a black button up black shirt. All in all he was. fine!  
  
One thing stood out. His hair. It was white that looked silky that she just wanted to run her hair through it. But resisted the temptation. But wait. what's this, she got this tingling sensation. like he wasn't from here, I mean like he wasn't human or something.  
  
She'll be able to figure it out; she had a week with this guy.  
  
A.N. Sorry so short! But Thanksgiving holiday is coning up and I have like a whole buck of h.w. But I'll update this Friday or Sunday, so Watch for me!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. Ch 4 The Rest of Ch 3

Ch. 4  
  
A.N. Ok, this is the next part of the chappie!  
  
^Sesshie's P.O.V.^  
  
I walked up to her, about a few feet away and started to encircle her, seeing if she would get a nervous breakdown. Not even a tiny response from her! This is getting frustrating!  
  
"What are you doing in here?" I questioned.  
  
"Exploring." She answered simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I live here."  
  
"And." I probed, trying to get information out of her.  
  
"And." she drawled straight back.  
  
"Woman! Answer with more that 3 words for heaven sake!"  
  
"My. Name. Is. Kagome." She replied, "That's four syllables. Satisfied?"  
  
^Change^  
  
Well, what do you know, Mr. Personality here can actually show some emotion. Even if it was irritation, annoyance, and bubbling anger. Finally, after that stupid staring contest I was wondering when he was going to say anything!  
  
Time to get unpacking; no doubt my new roommate would hate to have a dozen boxes in his - wait our living room.  
  
I turned towards the door and left. Leaving my new buddy stunned.  
  
^Changed^  
  
How dare she! She just left me, I Sesshoumaru standing there like an idiot! I finally caught my mind and stormed after her.  
  
No matter how attractive she was, nobody made a fool out of me!  
  
Once I arrived in the living room, it was filled with card board boxes, bags and a couple pint of lavender and blue paint.  
  
What the heck does she need those for?  
  
Might as well find out!  
  
^Change No more Direct P.O.V.^  
  
Kagome finally found the room that belonged to her. It was a plain white room, a queen sized bed, and a desk in the corner. 'Yup!' she thought, 'I knew this room would need some spicing up!'  
  
She went back into the living room, totally ignoring the steaming man, and picked up her box that was labeled: Bed spread.  
  
Kagome went back inside her room and made her bed. In the end there were 2 overstuffed pillows at the top, 1 under them, a blue comforter over the whole bed and the most important thing in the very middle. Flounder. Her stuffed animal she got from her father, 8 years ago.  
  
He went missing after her 8th birthday.  
  
She truly grieved for him, but a part of her heart told her he was out there still alive. Watching over her. Giving her advice during dreams and keeping her safe through the days and nights.  
  
Kagome sighed and headed for the rest of her stuff. Only to bump into a solid wall.  
  
"Oomph!" Kagome landed on her rump, with her tresses flailing everywhere.  
  
A.N. Sorry to end there! I have to get going, I'm meeting my cousins at a restaurant and I can't be late! I'll update Thursday! Read my other story! I PROMISE TO WRITE A LONGER CH. 5 NEXT TIME!! SORRIES! AND JA'!  
  
REVIEW!! (I'll probably get my chappies out a day earlier if I get a bunch!) 


	5. Ch 5 54321

Ch. 5  
  
Thank you for reviewing you guys and girls! This chappie will be long.  
  
I told you it would be earlier!  
  
Read this part slowly: (cause if you zoom/skim it, it wouldn't make sense!)  
  
. Actually it wasn't a solid wall.  
  
More like a muscled body.  
  
A very nice body.  
  
Who wore a black shirt.  
  
Like her roommate.  
  
'Ah Oh.' Kagome thought. She knew she had to look up. But actually she was quite happy here.  
  
On the floor.  
  
Looking at some nice Nike shoes.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She fiddled with the lush white carpet.  
  
Trying to drown out the commanding voice.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The voice sounded awfully frustrated now.  
  
'Gee. I never knew that Nikes came in black.'  
  
"Kagome. Look at me." Now this voice sounded angry.  
  
Yet, Kagome refused to look up.  
  
Sesshoumaru was mentally getting irritated. He sighed and finally crouched down to his roommate's level. He placed a curved finger under her chin and lifted her head towards him.  
  
Only to find that her eyes were tightly shut.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't open your eyes, I'll go and get a pair of pliers and pry them open. "  
  
"Nu Uh."  
  
"I'm giving you 5 seconds."  
  
"No! You wouldn't!"  
  
"4."  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
"3."  
  
"."  
  
"2."  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"1."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and went to get his toolbox.  
  
He came back with a pair of blue-handled pliers.  
  
Only to find his patient gone. In her room with the door locked tight.  
  
He pounded on the door. "Kagome. Open this damn door now!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Exasperated, he quickly asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because you threatened me." She said simply.  
  
"It was only a joke!"  
  
"You're not the joking person."  
  
"How would you know?" He grunted aggravated.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you open this door?"  
  
"Not until you apologize."  
  
"Then never."  
  
Annoyed he decided to leave this subject closed.  
  
He walked back into the living room and sat down. Thinking how to get his roommate out.  
  
'She'll have to talk to me when she gets hungry.' Sesshoumaru thought smirking.  
  
'She doesn't have anything to occupy herself.' But when he arrived in the living room, the buckets of paint were gone.  
  
He groaned. He remembered looking at the room to choose one, each wall was huge. At least 15 feet wide each. Including 4 doors on each, well 2 wooden ones and one sliding door that led to the balcony.  
  
(A.N. One door is for her bathroom and closet, balcony and hallway. Her B.R. and closet are connected! So yeah.)  
  
And she had at least 4 containers of paint.  
  
"Damn." Sesshoumaru muttered, "This might take awhile."  
  
He headed towards the kitchen, and started to gather ingredients for his mother's famous lasagna. With a New York cheese cake to go with it. 'This will have to work.'  
  
A.N. Can you guess what his plan is? ; ) I think I'll end it here.  
  
Naw. Just kidding.  
  
Kagome stood on the mini step stool in blue short overalls and orange tank top. This was her oldest clothing in the bag. She all ready had smudges of lavender paint on her face and garments.  
  
Her other clothes were outside, but she could get them later. Right now she was still on her 1st coat of paint on her 1st wall.  
  
"Geez.I never noticed how large these walls were. I need more paint." She said to herself while her hand did circular motions on the wall.  
  
***  
  
In Sesshoumaru's mind  
  
'Why am I doing this again?'  
  
'Because it's worth it.'  
  
'What do you mean and who are you?"  
  
'I'm you conscience! You know this is worth it.'  
  
''Snort' No I don't.'  
  
'Then why did you do this on an impulse? You never do anything on an impulse.'  
  
'Ok.Maybe I like. the Challenge!'  
  
' You know it's not that.'  
  
'Yes it is.'  
  
'Keep telling yourself that sport.'  
  
"I don't believe it! I'm arguing with myself!" he said flustered.  
  
He started to take his frustrations on his meat. Pounding it to bits. Specks of beef flying all over the counter. After stacking all his ingredients into the 1 ½ inch pan, and put it into the 375-degree oven, he started on the cheesecake.  
  
*45 minutes later..  
  
Sesshoumaru finished his cheesecake, which was now freezing in the refrigerator. His lasagna coming along perfectly. Now all he had to do was wait for the smell to lure Kagome out of her room, and reel that 'sucker' in!  
  
(A.N. I've all ways wanted to say that!)  
  
*Half-an-Hour Later  
  
Kagome finish one of her walls and the smell of something good was floating around her.  
  
'Maybe I should go and check it out.'  
  
'But it could be a trap!'  
  
'Sesshoumaru could be the cook.'  
  
'Can he cook though?'  
  
While Kagome was debating over her dilemma, on the other side of the door, Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed!  
  
How long does it take to put down a paintbrush and unlock the door! It wasn't like he was going to jump her and stab her! But that's what he was just about to do!  
  
He went into the kitchen and helped himself to his delicious lasagna.  
  
***  
  
Kagome just couldn't take it anymore! She didn't care if it was a trap! She threw open the door and took a deep breath. Calming herself. Then walked quickly to the kitchen. Guess what she saw!  
  
Sesshoumaru helping himself to a large helping of luscious oozing cheesy lasagna!  
  
"Stop Right There Mister!"  
  
A.N. Enough for now! I'll update next week! I'm posting earlier because my reviewers have reviewed a lot and this is my Thanksgiving Present! I hope this is long enough for those who complained! Including me! Review! And please tell other people to read and review also!  
  
See what happens when you review? You get a longer chappie and an earlier one!  
  
(Ok I noe that wasn't really long but hey. It's the HoLiDaY!!!)  
  
REVIEW! JA! 


	6. Ch 6 Super Super SHORT!

Ch. 6  
  
A.N. If you read my profile, you'll know that I have this little contest going on; whichever story has the most reviews will have an extra chappie on Saturday or Sunday.  
  
So if you want to read this story then REVIEW!  
  
.  
  
Sesshoumaru's fork stopped in mid air. He turned to see Kagome, fuming.  
  
'Now why would she be mad?' He asked himself.  
  
Looks like he's about to find out.  
  
"Why didn't you call me to eat? And here you have a huge platter of lasagna! And- Hey is that a New York cheese cake?" Kagome questioned while looking at the cheesecake with luscious eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe it's because a certain person wouldn't open her door when I was trying to talk to her, and maybe this person stayed in there not even giving me a chance to explain and maybe this person wants to eat when she doesn't even deserve it!"  
  
"Geez. This person has issues!" Replied Kagome.  
  
"Arggh! You're impossible!"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"You know, maybe if you shared some of that food I'll talk to you."  
  
"You all ready are!"  
  
"Fine I'll leave."  
  
She turned around and headed for the door, even though her stomach was growling! She might be hungry, but at least she had her dignity!  
  
Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was hungry. He heard her stomach growling a few seconds ago, and being the nice person he was, he gave in.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Under one condition."  
  
Kagome spun around so fast that Sesshoumaru didn't have time to blink!  
  
"Sure!! Sure!!"  
  
"Err. ok. You do my laundry for the week."  
  
"Sure!" she repeated, "Now about that lasagna. It has my name on it right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And that cheesecake right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And what about a drink?"  
  
"Ha-"  
  
"Thanks!" She said and fled to the dining room, waiting her supper.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
*** 5 minutes later.  
  
"Mmm! Thanks Sesshoumaru! This is delicious!"  
  
"Hm."  
  
In front of her sat a plate of a 3 x 3 piece of lasagna, a 1/8 of the cheesecake and a coke to wash it down.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Of course! He'd forgotten all about it! He went back to the kitchen to fix himself of his cooking.  
  
Once he returned he expected Kagome to be stuffing her mouth, but instead she was waiting patiently.  
  
He sat down. She looked expectantly at him. He gave a nod of his head and watched her knife plunge into the pasta that he worked so hard on.  
  
*An hour later.  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking back into the kitchen to fix Kagome her 5th plate of lasagna.  
  
'Gee. for a girl her age she can sure eat a lot!'  
  
He was surprised to see her with such good manners, even though she was stuffing her face as quickly as she could.  
  
20 minutes later, Kagome was patting her full belly, and giving out a satisfied sigh.  
  
"That was delicious!"  
  
"I hope so! You ate all of the pasta! There isn't even leftovers for lunch tomorrow!"  
  
"Sorries."  
  
"I'm sure you are." He grumbled.  
  
"What ever!"  
  
She got up and put her dishes in the sink and started to clean up.  
  
Sesshoumaru just shrugged and started to wipe the table.  
  
*Next day.  
  
Kagome woke to the morning sun, and especially the blaring rings of her radio alarm clock. She absently slapped the snooze button and dozed off.  
  
By the second ringing, Kagome got up. It was 5 in the morning on a Saturday, but she had no choice, she had to finish painting her walls.  
  
(A.N. She has 4 walls and 3 doors. One balcony on the east, west is the bathroom and south is the door to the hallway! Just to clear things up!)  
  
She headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed.  
  
Once she was clean and smelled fresh like a spring day, she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
A.N. Sorry so short, but I promise the next chapter will be hella funny. (err.. at least I hope so!)  
  
You see, I have to make this project that's due Monday, and I need to make a new product that's like totally new! Its propaganda stuff and I have to persuade my classmates to buy it. If you have any ideas tell me! Or any questions, e-mail or IM me! If I finish this project, I can post more chapters! So you might not see my story until I finish this!  
  
EX: Instead of Nikes they're Fikes that can make you run as fast as sound.  
(Imaginary stuff) 


	7. Ch 7 A wierd Chappie

A.N. Sorry I didn't update! I have soOo much homework it's driving me nuts! I won't be here next week to update but I promise you an extra chappie!  
  
N e ways I hope to come home to find a bunch of reviews! I need more reviews o continue this story!  
  
B.T.W: To ColdQueen, I don't think Kagome should walk in to Sesshie showering. maybe something better later.  
  
. She walked into the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru swaying his hips to the new Milkshake song, while cracking some eggs and frying hash browns.  
  
She stood still watching his narrow hips rock to the beat of the music. Feeling her body get the best of herself. Shaking her head, she cleared her guttered mind.  
  
Kagome waited to get his attention but to no avail; she cleared her throat. Sesshoumaru instantly froze. Nobody has ever seen him, actually stayed here long enough to see his morning ritual!  
  
He would tune though all of his favorite stations to find one with the song that suited his mood for the morning. Today he was in a kind of happy-go-lucky mood, for god knows why. Maybe it was because he didn't feel tempted to actually throw out his roommate or maybe it was because he learned that his favorite niece, Rin was coming over to stay with him for a week!  
  
REWIND!  
  
His. Niece. Would. Be. Coming. Over. For. A. Week. And Kagome had no clue about it.  
  
He started to panic, instantly forgetting Kagome was even in the room. What if she was the type to totally ignore the kid, or even worse, pretend to like the kid just to impress him! Maybe she was trying to get him into her bed!  
  
Hearing a refrigerator slam shut took him out of his thoughts. He stared straight into a pair of angry eyes, and to match, was a scowling frown.  
  
'No, Kagome isn't likely to be one of those people.' He thought with a relaxed sigh.  
  
Kagome was trying to get this mans attention for the past 10 minutes! A minute ago he looked panicky, then relieved the next!  
  
She knew that his cold countenance sealed everything. But his eyes. his golden brown eyes, they were like another portal. Looking into them was like looking into a person's soul.  
  
Suddenly the fire alarms went off!  
  
DING DING DING DING DING DING!  
  
On and on it went. 'At least this should get his attention.'  
  
They were quick to react. One grabbed a wet rag and the other took the beaten eggs.  
  
(A.N. Wonder who took the eggs???)  
  
Kagome quickly turned off the stove of the burning hash browns, and then-  
  
PLOP!  
  
Down the raw eggs slid from the bowl onto the stove.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at the mess. his hands still holding the bowl that was suddenly empty of 6 beaten eggs.  
  
"."  
  
Kagome gazed from the eggs that were now cooking to the bowl in Sesshoumaru's hand. Not comprehending what just happened.  
  
"Err. Ses-"  
  
Bing!  
  
Damn!  
  
She was cut of by a sudden coat of water that came out of the water sprinklers.  
  
"Well!" She exclaimed, "What a great time to finally kick in!"  
  
After being drenched in the water for at least 5 minutes, it finally stopped.  
  
The two of them stared at each other for a while in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
First to come back to reality, Kagome was aware of what just took place and how it affected her white shirt!  
  
'Shit!' she thought and ran back to her room for another shower, while Sesshoumaru.  
  
He was standing there in a daze. His mind whirling with a new discovery: a woman's anatomy. A mental picture was engraved in his mind of Kagome's lean, sculpted body. It looked like she worked out a bit, too, her body showed in all the right places.  
  
By the time he was finished daydreaming he was shivering, probably because of the air conditioning. He returned to his room to get out of his sticky wet clothes, feeling the signs of a cold coming on...  
  
The two came out of their rooms at the same time, staring at each other.  
  
"What are you going to do today Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked breaking the ice between the two.  
  
"I have to finish painting my room, which will probably take all day."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But first I have to clean up the kitchen no thanks to you!"  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked easily angered.  
  
"Lets see, shall we." Tapping her chin in emphasis.  
  
"You burnt breakfast, poured eggs over the stove to put out your burnt hash browns and then had the decency to look at me afterwards!" She screeched.  
  
Sesshoumaru winced. She had a point. A mighty fine point that could quickly ruin his status at school. He thought of something quick.  
  
"Kagome, How about a trade? I do the laundry instead of you and you never tell anyone about this little. event?"  
  
She eyed him skeptically. "Why?"  
  
"Err. just because. how about for a week then?"  
  
She looked doubtful, so he added, "I'll even help you paint your room!"  
  
That was what caught her attention. She placed a hand out and agreed, "Deal!"  
  
He took it and shook, mentally patting his back, praising himself for his quick thinking.  
  
"Oh, wait!"  
  
Ah Oh. 'She changed her mind?' he thought.  
  
"I have another thing to add to this tiny agreement."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head indicating he was listening.  
  
"You also clean the kitchen while I go and buy some paint, then I'll go along with this deal."  
  
He turned his head and looked at the kitchen. It was a mess! Water was all over the floor, his eggs and hash brown mingled together burnt and his radio gave out a static noise. He grimaced. He had to clean that mess? And all by himself too?  
  
But by the look on Kagome's face, it seemed she would back out of this arrangement in a second. He readily agreed.  
  
"Great!" She chirped and headed out of the apartment to get the supplies. Leaving him with the monster he hated most, the mop.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch with a pack of ice on his back. It was killing him from all the bending he had to do! He hated the mop! At least a hundred times he had to stop from hitting himself in the face while he was trying to mop speedily!  
  
*Outside  
  
Kagome rang the doorbell with her nose; she was carrying 5 buckets in each hand that was filled with lavender paint.  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly winced from the pain in his back! God it hurts!  
  
He walked to the door and turned the knob. Seeing Kagome with so many buckets of paint in the doorway he aided he and took 3 pails from each hand.  
  
Leading the way, he placed the paints in her room. Grimacing, he bent back up.  
  
Kagome caught this grimace and stopped him from moving any further.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied softly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me!"  
  
He sighed, "It's my back, ok? It's practically killing me!"  
  
Exhaling, she took his hand and led him back to his room.  
  
Protesting, he tried to stop, but she had quite a grip on his hand.  
  
"Come on! Don't be an idiot! Lets go!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She didn't answer; instead, she pushed him onto the bed.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelped, when she straddled him.  
  
"Don't be a pervert! I'm not doing what you think I am!"  
  
With those last words, she started to knead his back.  
  
He stiffened instantly.  
  
"Relax. I won't hurt you. I know your backs killing you. I'm just giving you a back massage! I've always done this to my mom when she came back from work!" She said soothingly.  
  
He was about to object, when she hit that spot left of his spine. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed.  
  
15 minutes later, Sesshoumaru was dozing off into a light slumber. Seeing her work do the trick she climbed off.  
  
Feeling the lost of the comfortable weight he groped aimlessly back for her.  
  
Feeling a hand on her wrist, she turned around to see a sleepy Sesshoumaru gazing expectantly at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed. Not letting go f her wrist, he pulled back the covers and laid down pulling a shocked Kagome with him.  
  
He pulled up the covers and snuggled closer to the still aghast girl.  
  
"Sleep." He ordered.  
  
Seeing no way out of this situation, she nuzzled Sesshoumaru's chest and burrowed closer to him. Following him into a place where dreams were realities and realities were gone.  
  
A.N. Well watcha think? I'll try to post before I leave Saturday! K?  
  
Make sure you review! I hope to get oodles!  
  
(A lot of reviews = motivation to stop doing homework and write the next chappie!) *8 Pages long! 


	8. Ch 8 Passions Ignite

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated yet, I've been super busy! I'll be updating from now on every Friday k? So check out my bio every week or so! N e ways on with the story!  
  
B.T.W. when I said that Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's body it doesn't mean her chest, it means her biceps you know, it shows that she actually take care of her body and works out! Basically, she's natural!  
  
.  
  
Kagome woke up to the feeling of security and warmth. She snuggled closer to the object giving off heat only to be equally cuddled.  
  
WAIT!  
  
OBJECT. GIVING. OFF. HEAT?  
  
Ah Oh.  
  
Panicking, she pushed this 'object' to the ground.  
  
THUMP!  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his hazy gaze to the person on top of his bed.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Err.. Sorry. I thought you were." a dramatic pause, "a burger?"  
  
"You mean burglar?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.  
  
"Nope a BURGER. You know, the ones you eat at fast food restaurants?"  
  
"Burger?" He repeated.  
  
"Hai. Just don't ask."  
  
"The least you could do is help me up."  
  
"Sure." Kagome replied, she held out a hand.  
  
PLOP!  
  
The raven-haired girl found herself face-to-face, I mean face-to- chest with her supposedly helpless friend that needed rescuing.  
  
"Mhph mypr Mhpm!" She muttered into his shirt.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said, once I get out of this hold I'm going to stuff your face with sticky icky jelly and into you hair, too!" She cried hotly.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because." Sesshoumaru lightly grazed his lips across Kagome's.  
  
Lifting her head, Kagome looked into the suddenly ignited flames of the honey-dewed eyes.  
  
Shifting to see the slightly parted lips of Sesshoumaru, she placed a feather-light kiss in return.  
  
Sesshoumaru responded by pressing his palm into the back of her head, deepening the kiss.  
  
Passion exploded between the two; suddenly the little kiss wasn't enough. Sesshoumaru licked the bottom of her lip, as if asking for permission to enter.  
  
Access Denied.  
  
Kagome left Sesshoumaru's mouth onto his ear, grazing the outer shell, feeling a shudder come across him.  
  
Suddenly the two were bombarded with floating images; Images of two blurred lovers sitting under a weeping willow, kissing with such a tenderness that never existed. Images of a large citadel, surrounded by gardens filled with friends and especially two children with tangible faces.  
  
A red-haired little boy and a black-haired girl, both chasing each other laughing and playing, they ran up to a pair that was watching from afar, their faces hazy. The little girl ran up to the man, wrapping her tiny little hands around his knee, while the other boy hopped into the woman's arms, a family.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome stared at each other for a while. Each processing what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Did you." Kagome started.  
  
"Hai." Still puzzled Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"I think I need to bake." Kagome said aloud.  
  
"Er. Bake?"  
  
"Never mind, I just need to think." She got up and without another word, left the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up and headed for the restroom. He splashed some ice- cold water on his face, thinking about what just happened. He didn't know why he kissed her, only that he had a sudden urge that needed to be done. He had to think! Taking a jacket from his closet he left the dorm.  
  
A.N. Sorry to leave it at this place! It's three in the morning and I'm tired. I'll update in a couple of days, or even tomorrow!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Please check my bio, every week. I might have some important information posted?  
  
Thanks to KinOfDragon and Nefra1 for helping with this chappie! JA! 


	9. Ch 9 Thinking

Disclaimer: My ass! Nope not me.  
  
*Half an hour later.  
  
Kagome watched her sugar cookies start to bake in the oven, giving a satisfied nod she went on to make the dough of her favorite, chocolate chip cookies.  
  
She sighed, every time she was worried or just plain confused, she'd bake. This trait formed ever since she was seven. Every time she had a problem with school homework or even about life, baking was the one true thing that all ways, ALL WAYS, no matter what, calmed her down.  
  
She had this ability to just bake anything that was a desert! Cookies, pies, cake, you name it! It all came naturally to her she didn't use any cookbooks or recipes. Funny, she never knew this until one of the few nights her father had mysteriously disappeared; her mother pointed this out to her.  
  
"Kagome, dear, what are you baking?"  
  
"A loaf of Garlic bread." She answered absentmindedly, while kneading the gossamer dough.  
  
"Where'd you get the recipe?"  
  
This caught her attention. "Recipe?"  
  
"Hai. Where'd you learn how to bake like this? I've never ever seem a child with skills like you!" Her mother exclaimed.  
  
She took a look at her hands, turning them face up then down over and over again. Examining closely.  
  
"I don't know." She replied, "I don't know."  
  
Looking at her mother's face was a mistake. Knowledge and wisdom filled her eyes, and her mother burst into sobs.  
  
Wiping her hands on her 'If god wanted me to cook, why did he invent restaurants' apron, she hurried over to her mother.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Ha-Hai. I'm fine! I'm just so happy!" While hugging Kagome tightly.  
  
Kagome was dumbfounded. Why was her mother crying for happiness? Maybe she missed something due to the lack of oxygen in her brain.  
  
Wheezing, Kagome panted, "Let go Mamma, I can't breathe!"  
  
Air rushed into her lungs, and she took a content breath.  
  
Kagome asked, "Mom, what is it that you're so happy about?"  
  
"You'll understand later, O! I must tell Ji-Chan!  
  
"OK." Kagome replied, unsure.  
  
And that's how it started, nobody questioned her after that. Yes it was her baking and anxiety that always made the food delicious!  
  
Kagome wondered where Sesshoumaru left in such a hurry. 'Probably trying to sort things out.'  
  
We leave Kagome and her cookies to zoom in on Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Currently, in Tokyo Park at least two blocks down, and his emotions are freezing.' Said his conscience like a news reporter.  
  
'Aww.Shut UP!'  
  
Oh dear, he was arguing with himself now.  
  
'How happy he was for this development.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
Walking to an abandoned bench, he sat down. Girls from a high school down the road, stood across the streets ogling at him. Ignoring them, with a roll of an eye, he started thinking.  
  
First things first, Why did he kiss her!  
  
One thing he knew for sure was impulse, but when it was all lip, he knew sparks flew. Literally.  
  
But those images, they were so familiar. Like he was there before. This never happened to him before.  
  
He'd kissed plenty of girls before but this was a first.  
  
Maybe it was just a coincidence.  
  
Or maybe he was losing his mind?  
  
That was a good explanation.  
  
From the right, he heard a little girl gasp.  
  
Wait. how could he? He was a solid fifteen feet away from her. Right?  
  
"Hey mister!" She called out, "Is that a tattoo on your face? It's really cool!"  
  
Tattoo?  
  
What is she talking about? Standing with grace of a prince, he strode to the pond.  
  
There it was, two magenta stripes on each cheek.  
  
When the breeze gave a call, his bangs blew slightly, revealing a fading blue crescent moon.  
  
Just as it had appeared, it dulled away quickly.  
  
That was weird, examining closer he looked more at his face. Going closer to the pond he examined, and closer he went until he was kneeling an inch away from the lake.  
  
Suddenly some kid came over and knocked Sesshoumaru off balance. With agility like a cat, he did black flips, one after another, until he was at the end of the lake.  
  
To a human's eye, it would have been a blur, but Sesshoumaru was fairly certain it was no blur to him!  
  
'Stupid kid,' he thought, 'I know Rin, would never-'  
  
"RIN!" He shouted, and ran half way home.  
  
Back at the dorm.  
  
A.N. SORRY SO SHORT!!! AH! I know you guys are going to kill me! I've decided to switch the updating factor and Mondays Will Be this story!  
  
CHECK OUT MY BIO!! FOR INFORMATION AND STUFF!! COULD BE IMPORTANT!  
  
MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!! I"LL GET EXTRA CHAPPIES OUT TOO!!!  
  
B.T.W. I might start a new story also, I'm not sure yet. 


	10. Ch 10 Really Weird

A.N. SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING!!!! GAH I FEEL SO STUPID!!! N e ways.. I hope you can forgive me, and I can hopefully redeem myself with this chapter. Right now, I'm questioning my Sanity. .  
  
Sesshoumaru started to run as fast as he could back to his dorm. He had forgotten that his little niece was suppose to coming by a taxi! How could he be so stupid! Waiting for the elevator to hit the twentieth level, he berated himself. How could he leave a child unattended? Gah! His auntie was going to kill him. Literally.  
  
Racing down the hallway to the sweet he reached into his pockets for the keys. Searching, he could feel nothing but the insides of his coat. That was funny, where did his keys go?  
  
Sticking his tongue out in frustration, he rummaged for his missing keys. 'Darnn it where are they?' he kept thinking.  
  
"Ah HA!" he cried out with triumph! They were in his secret compartment, the back pockets of his jeans. Sticking the golden item into the lock, he opened the door.  
  
There he stood dumbfounded at the sight before him. A little girl about eight, sat on the other side of the counter drinking what looked like. beer?!  
  
Walking quickly he headed for the two who were talking in low voices, as one was acting a bit drunk, the other just stood there listening to the problems coming out of the child's voice. Looking like the bartender that she was, Kagome added some more fluids into the child's mug, and started to lean forward on the counter while wiping lazy circles on the table.  
  
"So while that stupid idiot, threw my play dough on the floor, I went up and kicked his-"  
  
"Rin!" Rin turned away from the conversation she was having only to look up at a very angry Uncle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted and ran up to hug his knee, only to be stopped by her hugger himself.  
  
"What were you doing drinking beer?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Nani?" Rin answered, only to be cut short by him again!  
  
"And you, Kagome, what were you doing serving an eight-"  
  
"Eight and a half!!!" Rin said exasperated, she said that a million times to grown ups and none of then remembered!  
  
"Eight and a half," he corrected, "year old beer!"  
  
Kagome looked at him bored, putting her pinky in her ear as if trying to scratch an itch and said, "No need to yell."  
  
"I wasn't yelling!" Sesshoumaru yelled, and realizing he did do what she just accused him of saying, he replied again and softly, "Just answer the question."  
  
"Ok ok, I wasn't giving her beer as you indicated, it was apple juice! What kind of idiot do you think I am?" She practically shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away blushing, he shouldn't of accused her about that. Ok, so maybe he was wrong, but hey! He just got here!  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know, it was quite. convincing."  
  
"Whatever." She replied and picked up a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
'That was weird,' he thought, 'Oh well, at least she isn't mad at me.'  
  
After his niece gave him a look at that said, 'Gee. You're even weirder that my parents!' she went back to her seat and resumed her conversation with Kagome, acting as if he wasn't there.  
  
Sneaking quietly back to the safety of his room, he took a quick hot shower, gathering his thoughts. Twenty minutes later, he wrapped a towel around his waist and took a hand, and swiped his hand across the steamed mirror.  
  
He looked closely at his reflection, checking closely at his cheeks and forehead; he gave a quick approval nod, and walked to his closet.  
  
A.n. Oki, I noe you hate me and stuff, but I promise a longer chapter next time, but it might be at least a week or two, Oki? I won't be able to update everyday like I want to until the summer or sumtin! REVIEW!! PROMISE A LONGER CHAPPIE NEXT TIME!! 


End file.
